An important objective of the invention is to provide a carton assembly of the type described above, and for the purpose described above, which is relatively inexpensive to fabricate, which is sturdy in its construction, which is simple to load and unload, and which includes an insert which may be moved to a position in which the article contained therein may be displayed.